troubled between love
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: everything changed on new years eve
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's pov/**

I can't believe I get to play time square on New Year's Eve again! Man I'm so excited especially since my amazing girlfriend Ally is going to be there at my side. Well really standing off stage but it's still going to be awesome. "Hey Austin" Ally smiled and kissed my cheek "hey beautiful" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you ready to go to new York tomorrow?" she asked "yup, all I have to do is pack my suit case and I'm ready to go" I smiled "Austin I can't believe you haven't packed yet" she replied disappointed "I've just been so busy thinking about you" I smiled "well get to it because we can't miss our flight because you weren't prepared" she sighed and walked away.

I walked out of the music factory and ran into Dez. "Hey Austin I can't wait to see you perform on time square! Do you think time square has a clock or should I take my watch collection? You know what I'm just gonna take my whole clock collection, thanks buddy you're the best" Dez rambled and walked off quickly. That was strange. That's not like Dez. He must be stressed about going to New York.

I packed my suitcase and right as I finished someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I told whoever was at the door and ally walked in. "hey babe" I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her softly and pulled her onto my bed. She cuddled into my chest and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock so I turned it off and faced ally. "Hey beautiful we have to get to the airport" I whispered and kissed her gingerly. "Hmm ok" she mumbled and sat up.

We landed in New York and we made sure to arrive a day early so we can sight see and all that. "So what do you want to do first?" I asked ally. "I want to go to the hotel and take a long nap because of that annoying kid behind me on the plane" she said "ok" Trish chirped and we got a taxi to the hotel. "Here's the rules, girls get one room, boys get the other. No sex Austin and ally and Dez stay away from me" Trish smiled and we unloaded into our hotel rooms.

I got into Dez and I's room and flopped down onto the bed. "Hey Austin can we talk for a second?" Dez asked "Sure what's up?" I smiled and sat up. He sat next to me and looked into my eyes. "I-I'm g-gay" he stuttered "dude that's nothing to be ashamed of. Is that all you needed to talk about?" I asked "one more thing" he replied "yeah?" I asked and he connected our lips.

I kissed back after a couple seconds and closed my eyes. I moaned quietly as Dez's hands moved down to my shirt. We stopped kissing long enough for us to take our shirts of then I pinned Dez on the bed. "I love you Dez" I whispered briskly "I love you too Austin" he whispered back and we may have gone a little farther than making out.

I laid next to Dez out of breath and smiled. He rested his head on my chest and traced my abs. "Dez should I break up with ally?" I asked breaking our silence. "No, she'll ask why and get suspicious of us" he replied "so is it wrong if I ask you to secretly be my boyfriend?" I asked "of course" he replied and I pecked his lips. "Austin it's me ally" Ally said knocking on the hotel room door. "Dez clothes!" I hissed quietly so he threw a pair of shorts at me and a bottle of cologne.

I put my clothes on and sprayed myself down with cologne then answered the door. "Hey ally" I smiled and pushed her out in the hall so she wouldn't go into the room and see the messed up bed. "Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to go tour the Broadway theatre with me?" she asked "uhh no thanks, why don't you and Trish go have a besties day while Dez and I have a best buds day" I replied nervously "ok" she chuckled and walked off. I checked to make sure she really left before walking back into the hotel room and laying next to Dez. "Austin do you want to go on a lunch date with me?" Dez asked "oh course" I smiled and pecked his lips a few times before getting up and putting a shirt on. Dez got dressed into decent clothes and we left for our first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's pov/**

Austin has been acting a little strange since we got to New York. It's like since we got here he doesn't really want to be around me. Maybe he's nervous about performing tomorrow. Maybe I should talk to Trish because Dez hasn't seemed normal for the last few weeks maybe months. "Hey Trish do you think Austin has been acting a little strange lately?" I asked "yeah ever since we got here he's been acting really weird" she replied "maybe he's just nervous about performing tomorrow" I said "yeah probably. I wouldn't worry too much" she smiled and we continued to tour around New York.

 **Dez's pov/**

Austin and I found a nice café and sat at a table in the corner. "So what do you talk about on a first date with your best friend?" I asked "I don't know. Maybe my show tomorrow night?" he replied and we started laughing. "I'm pretty sure we've covered all that already" I smiled and he scooted closer to me. I held his hand as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you Austin" I smiled "I love you too Dezzy" he returned my smile "dezzy?" I chuckled "that's your pet name from me" he smiled cheesily. "Well you can be my little Austin bear" I replied "yay" he cheered and we noticed it started getting dark. "Hey dezzy we should get back to the hotel to get some sleep because we have a long day tomorrow" Austin sighed "ok" I chirped and we walked back to the hotel.

We got to the hotel and changed into our pajamas. Pajamas meaning taking our shirts of and putting sweat pants on. "Hey Austin bear do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked so he jumped in bed next to me. I pulled the blankets over us and Austin wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and kissed me gingerly before pulling back and falling asleep.

I woke up in Austin's arms and smiled. I kissed his neck and chest a few times before he finally woke up. "Morning handsome" He mumbled "have I ever told you that you have an extremely sexy morning voice?" I asked "no, because we've only been dating for like a day" he chuckled "well you do" I smiled "Austin, Dez get up we're going to breakfast and you have to come with us" Trish said banging on the door. Austin and I groaned and got out of bed. We put shirts and flip flops on then walked out to Ally and Trish.

We sat down in the breakfast area of our hotel lobby. It was a square table so we all had our own side. I grabbed Austin's hand under the table and he smiled a little. "Austin what are you smiling about all of a sudden?" Ally asked "uh I was thinking of performing tonight of course" He lied and glanced at me. "So Austin what are we going to do before the show?" Ally asked "I really should rest my voice for this. It's a huge performance and I don't want to hurt my throat or lose my voice in the middle of a song" Austin replied "so another day of you and Dez being locked in your hotel room together?" Ally sighed "yup because we are guys that talk about guy stuff without girls" I smiled "ok so I guess that means Ally and I get to go sightseeing again" Trish said "yup so you guys have fun and I'll make sure Austin doesn't do anything stupid or messes up his voice before his performance tonight" I said and Austin smiled with a mouth full of pancakes. "Ok well have fun doing nothing and I'll see you later" Ally sighed and we all went our separate ways.

I walked into the hotel room and Austin laid in bed. "Are you going to spend all day in bed?" I asked "only if you're in bed with me" he smiled so I took off my shirt and laid next to him. I faced him and pecked his lips a few times. "I love you Dezzy" he smiled "I love you too Austin bear" I smirked and he connected our lips and we started making out for a long time actually.

 **Austin's pov/**

Someone knocked on the door so Dez pulled back for a second. "Just ignore it. They don't have a key" I whispered so Dez shrugged and kissed me again. I heard the doorknob moving and just ignored it. It must be the maids.

"What the hell Austin!" Ally screeched and I jumped away from Dez. "ally it's not what it looks like" I tried to explain "ok so you didn't just lie to Trisha and I at breakfast so you could come up here and make out with Dez" she replied "so maybe it is what it looks like" I squeaked and she ran off. "I can't believe you Austin" Trish said disappointed and walked off.

"Dez, I have no idea what to do? Ally will never forgive me for this" I said worried "hey all you have to do is explain and ask for her forgiveness. There's nothing you can do to change your sexuality" Dez replied "thanks Dezzy. I'll do that" I smiled and pecked his lips before running off to find ally.

It's almost time for me to perform and there's still no sign of ally. "Let's go Austin" Jimmy said pushing me on stage. "Everyone welcome from Miami Florida, Austin Moon!" the host yelled into the microphone. "Wait I have to say something first" Ally said running on stage "ok I guess. First a few words from Ally Dawson" the host said and I looked at ally and mouthed I'm sorry but All she did was shake her head and look towards the crowd. "I'm going to tell you the truth about Austin Moon. He is a liar, a cheat and a dirty bastard! Austin Moon cheated on me with his best friend Dez!" Ally said into the microphone and everyone gasped "whoa Ally are you saying Austin is gay?" the host asked "Austin moon is gay and dating his best friend Dez!" Ally yelled into the microphone. I hesitated and ran off stage.

I ran to the hotel and locked myself in Dez and I's room. I set my guitar down then curled up in a ball and sobbed. "Go away" I cried when I heard someone open the door. "Hey it's just me" Dez said softly so I hugged him. "She ruined my career and I tried to apologize" I cried "Austin Monica Moon open this door right now!" Jimmy said banging on the door so Dez got up and opened the door.

Jimmy walked in looking pissed. Dez sat next to me and I held his hand tightly. "You have some explaining to do" Jimmy said.

"I know"

"What is the name of god would make it ok for you to be gay?"

"It's not my choice. I was born this way"

"Yeah well you better hope that most your fans support gays because you're done with music if you drop from the top charts"

"Ok I'll explain to the news and magazines"

I sniffled and rested my head on Dez's shoulder. "You better fix this mess Austin" Jimmy said "I will" I mumbled and Dez looked at me. I pecked his lips and smiled. "That's gross. Don't do that around me" Jimmy said and left. I started crying again and Dez embraced me into a hug. "I love you Dez" I sniffled "I love you too Austin" he smiled "let's get some sleep" he added so I changed into my sweat pants and laid next to Dez. "We'll take care of Ally tomorrow" he whispered so I kissed him softly. Dez wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep cuddled into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's pov/**

Oh no, what did I just do? I shouldn't have run from Austin then ruined his career. I'm in my hotel room pacing while Trish sits on the bed and watches me. "Trish shat do I do? I ruined his career. I didn't mean to. I guess I was just mad" I rambled "ally they are in the room right next to us. Take this room key, march in there and beg for his forgiveness" she replied so I stopped and took the room key out of her hand.

I walked next door to the boys' room and quietly opened the door. I looked to see Austin cuddled into Dez's chest and I can hear him sniffling in his sleep. They are so adorable. Ally focus, you're here to beg for forgiveness not admire Austin and Dez.

I crept over to the bed and woke Austin up carefully. "Go away" Austin groaned then Dez woke up. "You" Dez hissed "ok I understand why you might want to kill me right now but Austin I truly am sorry. I was just surprised, sad and had a moment of weakness. I promise I will make it up to you somehow but I want to stay your friend and support your relationship with Dez" I apologized then Austin looked at Dez and back at me "I really want to stay friends too that's why I searched all of New York to try to find you so I could explain" Austin replied "so does this mean we are back to being just friends and you forgive me?" I smiled "yes because you have some songs to write and have to help me get my career back" he smiled "yay I'm so glad you forgive me" I cheered.

 **Austin's pov/**

I'm so happy. Ally actually came and begged me to forgive her instead of me trying to explain my gayness to her. Shit how am I supposed to explain me being gay to my parents? "Earth to Austin" Ally said waving her hand in my face. "What?" I asked "Dez was talking to you" she chuckled "oh sorry Dezzy I zoned out" I smiled "Dezzy?" Ally chuckled "pet names. He's Austin bear and I'm Dezzy" Dez smiled and I sat on his lap. "Well you two have a good night. Trish and I will wake you up for breakfast and so we don't miss our flight" Ally replied and walked out.

I laid back down with Dez and smiled at him. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile. I kissed his soft, pink, honey flavored lips and smiled when we pulled back. "Now go to sleep sexy" Dez whispered "you too handsome" I smiled and laid my head on his bare chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever" I whispered "we could in your bed in Miami" he replied so I looked up and kissed him again.

 **Dez's pov/**

I woke up laying on Austin's chest and smiled "hey Austin wake up" I said gently shaking him "not until you kiss me" he mumbled "you're going to have to catch me" I smirked and jumped out of bed. Austin followed and pinned me on the other bed. "How the hell are you so strong?" I asked "I work out" he smiled "how about that kiss?" I smirked so he kissed me. "Am I interrupting something?" Trish asked so Austin jumped away from me. "Uhh how about breakfast?" Austin squeaked then we put shirts on.

We got downstairs for breakfast and I being the kind and caring type made Austin some pancakes. "Thanks Dezzy" Austin smiled. I sat down and Trish looked at us weird. "What?" Austin asked "Dezzy?" she chuckled "pet names" Ally replied with a mouth full of food. "Oh ok. Wait how are you two going to tell your parents about being gay?" Trish asked "my parents already know" I smiled "I don't know how I'm going to explain to my parents I'm gay" Austin sighed "hey it's ok they're your parents. They will support you no matter what" Ally smiled slightly "I promise they won't hurt you. I'll be there right by your side if you want" I assured him and held his hand. "Ok well we better get going so we don't miss our flight" Austin sighed "ok" Trish chirped and we all went to get our suitcases from upstairs.

We got back to Miami and Austin looks scared. "Hey, I'm here for you. I can walk you home" I offered "yeah" he replied quietly so we dropped my stuff off at my house then walked to Austin's house.

We walked in the door and Austin's parents were in the kitchen so we snuck past and upstairs. Austin tried to sneak out without his parents noticing but that failed "Austin Monica Moon get in here" Mike said "hi dad" Austin squeaked. "explain why on New Year's Eve when you were supposed to perform Ally announced that you two are dating then you ran off" Mimi said "because I am gay and everything Ally said was true" Austin replied "before you say anything let me say something. You don't choose your sexuality and Austin can't help that he likes guys" I said "Austin" Mike sighed "I'm so proud of you" Mimi smiled and hugged Austin "you're not mad?" Austin asked "of course not. Dez was right, you can't change your sexuality" mike said "yes I was right and someone finally admitted it" I cheered then mike and Mimi looked at me "no not the time" I sighed "that's ok I still love you" Austin smiled so I looked up and kissed him "aw my baby is growing up so fast" Mimi smiled and Austin blushed "you're adorable when you blush" I whispered "hey let's go get smoothies from the beach club" Austin tried to change the subject. "I saw we hit the waves that New York lacks" I smiled and we ran upstairs.

We got to the beach club and I watched Austin take his tank top off. "Your turn" he smirked so I took off my shirt. "You're extremely sexy" Austin smirked stepping closer to me. "Same for you" I smirked and grabbed his waist. I looked up and kissed him then Austin was pushed "hey what the he- oh hey jimmy" Austin said "you have some explaining to do. Now you have tiger beat interview in an hour, people's magazine wants to interview you tomorrow and you have a few radio and TV interviews over the next three days. "Aw man. I guess I can't spend the day with you Dezzy" Austin frowned. "no they all want you there too" jimmy said "awesome" I cheered "now get to the music factory tiger beat will be there in an hour" jimmy said so we put our shirts back on and walked back to the music factory.

 **Austin's pov/**

We got to the music factory and sat there for a while being bored then I got an idea. I grabbed a guitar and started playing.

 _Last summer we met oh_

 _We started as friends oh_

 _I can't tell you how it all happened yeah_

 _i am so foolish_

 _Then autumn it came oh no_

 _We were never the same oh yeah oh oh_

 _Those nights everything felt like magic yeah yes_

 _And I wonder if you miss me too I do_

 _If you don't here's the one thing oh yeah but oh_

 _That I wish you knew I didn't_

 _I think about you oh no you didn't you didn't_

 _Every morning when I open my eyes oh_

 _I think about you_

 _Every evening when I turn out the lights oh_

 _I think about you oh_

 _Every moment every day of my life yes_

 _You're on my mind all the time, yeah it's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you oh oh_

 _I think about you, you you, you you oh oh_

 _Oh no there's a belletrist_

 _Would you know what to do no i don't oh_

 _If I saw you today noooo i didn't either_

 _Would you let it all crumble to pieces oh_

 _'Cause I know that It should no_

 _Forget you if I could no_

 _OK but there's so many reasons_

 _I think about you oh no you don't anymore_

 _Every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you you_

 _Every evening when I turn out the lights no_

 _I think about you you_

 _Every moment every day of my life no_

 _You're on my mind all the time, all it's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you you_

 _I think about you, you you, you you you_

 _How long till I stop pretending oh yeah but no you don't_

 _What we have is never ending oh yeah_

 _Oh oh_

 _If all we are is just a moment oh OK_

 _Don't forget me 'cause I won't and don't go without me_

 _Oh yes i will no you wont_

 _I think about you oh no_

 _I think about you oh no_

 _I think about you_

 _Every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you_

 _Every evening when I turn out the lights_

 _I think about you_

 _Every moment every day of my life_

 _You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you oh yeah_

 _I think about you, you you, you you yeah_

 _Oh no yeah i love you_

By the time I finished I was standing in front on Dez. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he smiled and connected our lips. "OM wowza!" I heard someone scream so I looked over to see Megan. "oh hey Megan" I smiled awkwardly then we sat down. "So they sent you for the interview?" I asked "well duh" she replied.

/Interview\

 **Megan**

 _Austin_

Dez

 **So are you really gay?**

 _Yes_

 **Dez how long did you like Austin before you asked him out?**

Actually I can't remember when I didn't have a crush on Austin

 **That is toats adoarbs so how long have you been together**

 _About a week_

 **So Dez how does it feel dating your superstar best friend?**

It's like the best thing in the world.

 **So last two questions. Can I get a pic of you two kissing? And did you really cheat on Ally?**

 _Yes I did and I really feel bad about it_

And I guess we can get a picture

/end of interview\

"Picture time" megan squealed "alright" I sighed and Dez looked at me funny. "what?" I asked "do you not want to kiss me?" he frowned "I'll kiss you anytime you want" I smiled and kissed Dez. "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile. "my editor is gonna love this!" Megan fan girled "are you done?" I asked then megan looked at her phone. "nope, I get to hang with you all day long" she smiled and I groaned. "let's go back to the beach" Dez suggested "ok" I yawned "are you tired? We can go to one of our houses and cuddle" he asked so I nodded.

 **Dez's pov/**

We got to Austin's house and went upstairs to his room. We changed into regular clothes and laid on his bed. I rested my head on Austin's chest and traced his abs. I looked up and connected our lips. He moaned quietly and I grabbed his hips. "keep it pg while I'm here" megan said interrupting us and I started cussing at her under my breath. "hey, it's ok. I can get rid of her" Austin whispered "megan will you please leave. We are tired from travelling can we do this a different day" he said "nope, I'm getting my info weather you like it or not" she replied "you know that's invading our privacy" I told her "well that's my job" she chirped "get out of my house before I call the cops!" Austin growled "I'm not afraid of cops" she smiled "well you're about to be afraid of me" Austin said and stood up. He picked up megan so I followed him. He opened the front door and dropped her on the ground then slammed the door. He locked the door then Mike and Mimi walked around the corner.

"Austin what was that about?" Mimi asked "I was trying to have some quiet, quality time with Dez and that stupid brat wouldn't fuck off. She just needs to kill herself" Austin growled "hey calm down" Mike said "but I can't! It's all too much! I can't do this. All the questions, hate and people looking at me like I'm an alien. I hate being gay" Austin cried then ran upstairs "Austin don't say that!" Mimi said then I ran after Austin.

"Austin please open the door" I begged knocking on his bedroom door. He didn't respond. "Austin please" I pleaded then pressed my ear against the door to see if I could tell what he was doing. I heard sniffles and his gasping in pain. "Austin please open the door and stop hurting yourself" I begged "leave me alone! I need to die!" he cried "why? You were happy an hour ago, what happened?" I asked "people on tweeter! Everyone hates me! I can't live like this!" he cried "Austin please just open the door" I begged "no, I don't want you to see me die" he cried then I ran downstairs.

"where's the key to Austin's room? I need it now!" I asked Mike and Mimi "right here why?" Mimi asked "I'll explain later" I yelled as I ran upstairs.

I opened the door to see Austin cutting his wrists. I ran over and took the knife from him. "Dez they all hate me" he cried and I hugged him. "Austin that doesn't matter. I love you more than anything. Please don't kill yourself" I cried hugging him. "I love you Dez" he cried "I love you too Austin" I cried not letting go of him. I don't care about blood on my shirt. I'm just glad I have Austin in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's pov/**

A lot happened. What most people don't realize that when I go I tweeter every day there's a lot of hate that I'm not used to seeing. I just accepted that I'm gay and now I have jimmy making me do interviews every time I turn around. It's really hard to talk about being gay when I just accepted it almost a week ago. Yes I'm still on my bedroom floor in Dez's arms with bloody wrists and sobbing. I can be deep in thought and cry at the same time. Don't judge.

"Oh my gosh Austin!" My mom screeched and I looked at her. "Austin what did you do?" dad asked "Mike, he's done it" mom gasped "I can't believe you Austin! First you tell us you're gay then you turn emo. That is unacceptable!" dad said "w-what do you mean?" I sniffled "you're getting a therapist and you have to break up with dez and date ally again" he replied "no!" I cried "Austin do not talk back to your father and Dez get out of this house!" mom shouted so Dez scrambled off. "Austin clean yourself up and get your butt down to the music factory to tell Ally you want to get back together" dad said "No! I love Dez! I can't date girls! It doesn't feel right dating a girl!" I yelled "Austin Monica Moon! Get your ass down to the music factory and tell Ally you're not really gay and date her!" dad yelled "stop forcing me to be someone I'm not! I hate you!" I screamed and ran out to find Dez.

I ran into the music factory and Ally was there. "Austin what's wrong?" she asked "where's Dez?" I asked "in the practice he said he got locked out of his house and something about feeling bad, wanting you with him and your parents" she said so I ran upstairs.

"Dez" I almost screamed and he stood up. "Austin" he sighed and I hugged "I'm not going to break up with you. I don't care about my parents" I cried "Austin they can still get a restraining order" he replied "they we will be Romeo and Romeo but with a happier ending" I smiled slightly then connected Dez and I's lips. "I'm never going to leave you" I whispered briskly "I'll be your guardian angel and you'll be mine" he smiled "wait that's good song lyrics" I smiled "all music huh?" he chuckled "and you" I smiled and kissed him. "Hey there's still blood on your shirt" I pointed out "and your cuts are still exposed" he said so I grabbed the first aid kit. "I'm just going to go shirtless" Dez sighed and took his shirt off. I sat on the couch with Dez and cuddled into his side.

"Austin Moon get your ass off that couch!" my dad yelled barging into the room "no! You can't make me break up with Dez!" I yelled "yes we can because we have a restraining order so Dez can't be closer than fifty feet away from you" mom said "show me the papers then" I said and dad pulled a paper out. The police walked in and put a tracker on dez's ankle and a tracker on my ankle. "You're unable to remove these without this key. The alarm will go off if you two end up closer than fifty feet" the cop said "I hate you! Dez was my best friend long before he was my boyfriend! I hate you!" I screamed and ran back to my bedroom.

 **Dez's pov/**

Austin ran off after his parents got a restraining order between us. "how could you? I'm his best friend and he wouldn't be famous without me because I'm his director. I love Austin like you love each other" I cried "oh well. Good bye Dez" Mimi smirked and walked off.

I fell to the ground and sobbed into my knees. "Dez what happened?" Ally asked and sat on the floor next to me. "Austin's parents got a restraining order so I can't go closer than fifty feet away from him" I cried "oh my god why would they do that?" she asked "they found out Austin is gay and found him cutting after he got hit hard by hate" I sniffled "well you can still text and call him" she sighed "but it's not the same" I cried and hugged her. My life is ruined. I can't believe I lost my first boyfriend and my lifelong best friend. I checked my phone and saw I have a text from Austin.

A-Austin D-Dez

A-*video of him cutting then saying he's going to kill himself*

C- No! Austin please don't kill yourself. You mean the world to me

A-I can't stay away from you. I love you, bye Dezzy

I got up and ran to Austin's house.

I ran into the house and up to Austin's room. It's locked. "Austin open the door!" I cried banging on the door. "hey what are you doing here?" mike asked "please take the restraining order away. He's in there hurting himself and about kill himself" I cried "Austin Moon open this door!" mike yelled. I grabbed the key hidden on top of the door frame and unlocked the door to see Austin laying on the floor with bloody wrists, legs and a large wound in his stomach. "Austin!" I screeched and the ankle things started beeping. "this is all your fault! You killed him! You killed your only son just because I loved him!" I yelled at mike and mimi. The police showed up and arrested me. "no! I have to stay with him! Please don't take me!" I screamed and Mimi looked at me "let him go. He's fine for now" mimi said so the police let me go and I ran to Austin.

"please, please, please stay alive. I need you" I cried holding his hand until the paramedics took him to the hospital. I froze. I don't know what to do. Austin might be dead and he meant everything to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's pov/**

I opened my eyes and saw all white so I closed them again. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I looked around and I'm in the hospital. "Austin? Are you awake?" I heard my mom "y-yeah. Where's Dez?" I asked weakly "hey I'm right here" Dez said next to me so I looked at him and smiled. He returned my smile then kissed me. "I love you Austin Moon" Dez smiled "I love you too Dez Wade" I smiled "awe sweetie" mom smiled "Austin over the past three days while you were in a coma we've seen how much you mean to Dez and realized how much Dez means to you" Dad said "so we decided to remove the restraining order and let you two be together" mom smiled then the doctor walked in.

"ah Austin you're awake" the doctor smiled "yeah" I sighed "well we stitched you up and cleaned your wrists so when you leave tomorrow you'll have to go to therapy three days a week for the next two months and be on very strict watch" the doctor said "ok" I sighed "well get some rest and don't move very much because your stomach still needs to heal" he finished "thank you" I said with a fake smile then he left. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dez.

"I like looking at you" I smiled "I love looking at you too" Dez smiled and I kissed him again. "aww that's adorable" mom said and I blushed. "you're adorable when you blush" Dez whispered so I covered my face with the blanket. "Austin" dez whined "what?" I giggled "I have a gift for you" he replied "what is it?" I asked "you'll have to come out and see" he replied so I uncovered my face only to have Dez's lips hit mine.

"I love you Dezzy"

"I love you too Austin bear"


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's pov/**

Yes! I get to go home today! "Good morning Austin" the doctor smiled "good morning" I returned his smile. "So you're ready to go. But there's some stuff you can and can't do" he replied "ok" I nodded "you can't do anything. You have to stay in bed all day or sitting until your stomach heals. No sex and no physical activity" he replied "can I still sing and play guitar?" I asked "yes as long as you don't move around too much" he replied "can I go home now?" I asked "yes" he chuckled and walked out so I could change into my regular clothes.

I got home and went up to my room. I opened the door and dez was on the bed smiling with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "welcome home Austin bear" he smiled "awe Dez I love you so much" I smiled and hugged him. I looked at him and kissed him.

I laid in bed next to Dez and smiled. "I missed just laying here staring at you" I smiled "It's only been a week" Dez chuckled and I cuddled into his chest. "Austin" I heard mom and rolled my eyes. "what?" I grumbled "so the doctor told us what your restrictions are so we need to discuss school. Christmas break ends on Monday and we need to know what you're going to do" mom said "I'll go to school" I sighed "ok that's all I needed to know" she smiled and left. I turned back around and cuddled back into Dez's bare chest.

I was just laying with Dez on my bed shirtless just enjoying having him with me when my dad had to ruin the moment. "Austin" dad called from downstairs so I ignored him. "Austin I was calling you" dad said and I can tell he's standing in the doorway. "I know and I'm ignoring you so go away" I said with Dez's chest muffling my voice "fine I'll send ally and trish up" he replied "nooooooo, tell them I'm sleeping. I don't want to be bothered right now" I whined "ok" he sighed then I heard his footsteps leave.

Dez looked at me funny the shook his head. "what?" I asked "did you really just blow off Ally and Trish?" he asked "yes because I'm tired of talking to people. I just want to stay with you all day" I mumbled and cuddled back into Dez's chest.

 **Ally's pov/**

After a while and I figured Austin was awake now I figured I'd surprise him. I grabbed him the new guitar I kind of bought him. It's from my dad's storage unit where he stored some of the old store stuff. I walked up to Austin's house and rang the doorbell. "Oh hello Ally" Mike smiled "hello Mike, is Austin home?" I asked "yup, he's in his room. Doctors' orders he has to stay in bed until his stitches get removed" he replied "ok" I smiled and he let me go upstairs. I got upstairs and saw something I wish I didn't. Austin was…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's pov/**

I walked into Austin's room and really wish I didn't. Austin was on top of Dez with Dez's dick in his ass. "Ally!" Austin squeaked looking at my frozen body. "Uh I'm just gonna go" I squeaked and left. I went back to my house and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Ally what's up?" dad asked "I have seen something I can't unsee" I replied "what's that?" dad asked "Austin, Dez. Sex" I choked out then burst into tears. "Oh sweetie what's wrong now?" he asked "I miss Austin. I want to be with him. I don't want Dez to be with Austin" I cried. "It's ok sweetie. Just tell Austin how you feel" he sighed so I nodded and hugged him. "Do you want to help with dinner?" he asked and I nodded.

 **Austin's pov/**

I got off of Dez and laid next to him. "Dez what do I do about Ally?" I asked "I don't know. I guess wait until later and see what she says" he replied so I looked over and kissed him. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and we got dressed.

"hey you two should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow" Mom said poking her head in. "ok" I smiled and cuddled back into dez's chest. I fell asleep along with Dez.

I woke up and slowly got ready for school. "Dezzy" I whined "what?" he mocked me "I love you" I smiled cheesily and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too" he smiled and we grabbed our backpacks and headed off for school.

I got to school and Ally walked up to me "hey Ally" I said awkwardly "Austin I still have feelings for you" she blurted "I'm sorry Ally but I can't date you, I'm gay" I replied "but Austin I love you!" she cried "Ally I'm gay! I don't like girls as like a crush or anything!" I shouted "Austin I'm pregnant!" she shouted and my face dropped "what?" I asked quietly "You got me pregnant" she said "I- uh" I had no words then ran.

I collapsed in pain because of my stitches and started to cry silently. "Austin!" Dez screeched and kneeled down to me. "Dez take me home" I cried so he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

"Dez I have a huge problem" I said after a while of silence in my bedroom. "what's that?" he asked "the night before we left for new York Ally and I did some stuff and she told me today that I got her pregnant" I said and he jumped up "Austin!" he shouted "what?" I groaned "you can't let ally have that baby" he said "well" I squeaked "what?" he asked "I can't be the kind of father who leaves the child alone with the mother so I was thinking about getting back with Ally" I blurted and Dez looked hurt "Dez. Trust me I love me more than anything" I said "Yeah if that was true you wouldn't be considering breaking up with me. We're done until you can make up your mind. Don't talk to me unless you've made up your mind" he said and walked out.

I rummaged through my stuff looking for something. "Knife, knife dammit where is it!" I shouted knowing nobody is home. I ran down to the kitchen and went through all the drawers. I found a knife and started cutting. I stabbed myself in the same place as last time then on the opposite side. I kept cutting until I passed out on the kitchen floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mimi's pov/**

I decided to go home for my lunch break today because I need something healthy not just mall food. I walked into the kitchen to see Austin passed out on the floor with blood all over and a knife in his hand. I called the ambulance.

I'm at the hospital waiting for Austin to wake up. I sobbed into Mike's chest just hoping Austin would wake up. I can't believe he tried to kill himself again. I heard something move so I looked over to see Austin staring blankly at the ceiling above him. "Austin, sweetie why did you try to kill yourself again?" I asked softly "Ally pregnant. Dez break up" he choked out weakly. "what?" Mike asked then Austin closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I accidentally got Ally pregnant and when I told Dez I was thinking about getting back with ally to take care of the baby he broke up with me" he replied "it's ok we'll figure this out" I sighed then he just closed his eyes.

After a few minutes mike spoke "I have an Idea. Austin doesn't want to be the kind of father to abandon his child but wants to stay with Dez. Just adopt the child from Ally and let ally be around the child when ever" I thought for a second and Austin's face lit up. "where's my phone?" Austin asked "right here why?" I asked handing him his phone.

 **Dez's pov/**

I got a call from Austin and rolled my eyes.

/phone conversation\ D-Dez A-Austin

D- what?

A- I love you Dez I need you. I don't care about Ally I'm one hundred percent gay and want you back

D- I love you too. Where are you I want to be with you right now

A- *mumbles* the hospital

D- why are you at the hospital?

A- I tried to kill myself again

D- ok well I'm on my way

A- *sighs* ok bye

/end on phone conversation\

I hung up and went down stairs. "hey dez where are you going?" mom asked "to see Austin" I smiled slightly "oh I meant to ask. What is up with you two?" my sister Deedee asked "I'm gay. Austin's gay and we are dating. Jesus keep up with shit" I grumbled and walked off. "hey what's up with you?" dad asked stopping me at the door. "nothing dad" I sighed "you're not leaving this house until you tell me what's up with you" he said "Fine. I'm gay, Austin is my first boyfriend and he tried to kill himself again!" I shouted and stormed off.

I walked into Austin's hospital room and a smile grew on his lips. I walked over and smashed our lips together. "I love you so much Austin Moon please don't do this again" I whispered briskly "I won't I promise as long as you're mine" he smiled and kissed me again.

"oh and what are you going to do about the baby and ally?" I asked "well I love kids and I want to be there for my child so I was hoping we could adopt the child from Ally but still let ally be around the baby as it's mom" Austin explained "so the baby will have two dads and a mom?" I asked "exactly" he smiled "ok" I chuckled and sat down next to him. I looked at Austin and he went pale. He started shaking and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "he's going into cardiac arrest" the doctor announced and I started panicking. "Austin you have to live" I cried and slid down the wall. All sounds around be became slurred and all I can hear is my own sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's pov/**

I woke up with an oxygen mask on my face. Everything is still blurry but I could see two blobs next to me and one on the floor in the corner. I blinked a few times to clear my vision a little. I saw dez in the corner sobbing and my parents asleep in the chairs next to me. "Dez?" I choked out and he looked up "how long was I asleep?" he stood up and walked towards me. He said nothing and just pressed our lips together.

"A week this time" he sighed "Austin I love you more than anything. Please don't do this again. I don't want to lose you" I saw tears form in his eyes and sat up with extreme pain in my stomach. "Dez I promise as long as you're my boyfriend I will never try to kill myself again. I love you too Dez" I assured him. I laid back down because the pain in my stomach was too much for me to tolerate.

} one month later {

I'm out of the hospital and now at school. To be exact I'm in English class. "Oh Mr. Moon you're back" , the teacher said with a slight tone of disgust. "Yes and Dez switched into your class" I smirked and took my seat with Dez in the seat next to me.

"Ok everyone today we are going to do group projects so pair up" announced so I looked at Dez. "Now you will provide a full essay on a poster board with pictures, bibliography and ten facts about your topic. You have to have three good reasons on why you support your topic. You have until Friday to get this done" she added then we all got to work.

The bell rang for lunch so Dez and I left for the cafeteria. I was shoved into some lockers then pinned against them by the quarter back. "Hey gay faggot" he smirked "what do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth then he punched me. My nose started to bleed and he kneed my crotch. He let go and laughed as I collapsed to the ground in pain.

Dez helped me the rest of the way to our lunch table where Ally and Trish are waiting. "Austin what happened to you?" Ally gasped "the quarter back punched him" Dez said and I just rested my head on the table. "Austin do you want me to get your lunch for you?" Dez offered "no, I'll get it" I mumbled and stood up. I started to walk to the kitchen thing where you get your food but Dez stopped me. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked "nothing" I mumbled "Austin Moon I know you more than anyone and there's something on your mind" he replied "it's what happened in the hallway" I replied and dez grabbed my hand. "It's ok just ignore the hate" he said calmly and we went to get lunch.

I was walking back to the table when I was pushed to the ground. I fell and my food ended up all over me. "Haha you're not a rock star, you're a stupid faggot wanna be rock star" the quarter back laughed and I ran off. I ran back home and locked myself in my room. I slid down the back of my door and cried into my knees.

 **Dez's pov/**

I ran after Austin because I can't let him hurt himself again. I love him too much. I ran upstairs and heard sobs from the other side of Austin's bedroom door. "Austin, it's just me dez. Please let me in" I sighed knocking on the door. He opened the door and hugged me.

"dez how do you ignore all this hate?" he sobbed "I just remind myself that none of its true and ignore them" I sighed "ok well let's just cuddle in bed for the rest of the day" I suggested so he took his dirty clothes off and put on some shorts. I took my shirt off and laid next to Austin in bed. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he replied and cuddled into my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

}fifteen years later{

 **Austin's pov/**

Dez and I graduated high school three years ago and are now living in a large house. my music career took off and I'm huge all over the world. Ally's career didn't really last since her pregnancy. She actually had twins. we separated the twins so each of them ended up with one parent. There was two boys. We named them Alexander and Adrian. the twins are both fifteen now. Speaking of ally, she graduated high school a year after Dez and I. She's lives in a small family neighbor hood a few blocks away. the kids don't know they are twins and I don't think I want them to know.

 **Adrian's pov/**

I got off the bus with my best friend Alex. Alex and I have been best friends since we were born. I don't get why but everyone says we could be twins because we look a lot a like. "hey Adrian can I talk to you?" Alex asked "we can talk when we get to my house so nobody can eavesdrop" I replied and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We walked into the house and I found one of my dads. "hey dad, Alex is here" I told him. "ok that's fine" Dez replied so I went up to my bedroom.

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked removing my shirt and flopping onto my bed. "uhh I don't exactly know how to put it into words" he said nervously. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I know that look. it's a far away look and he's a little off. "you like someone!" I announced "tell me everything" he looked away blushing and I smirked. "ok, ok I promise I will be serious" I assured then he looked at me. I stared into his eyes and he closed the space between us with a kiss. I hesitated for a second then closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

"I love you" Alex whispered when we pulled back "I love you too" I smiled and he smirked. He smashed our lips together and tipped me backwards onto my bed. I moaned quietly and he smiled into the kiss. We heard footsteps so we jumped back. "we have to tell my dads. I tell them everything that happens in my life. well most things. this has to be one of the things I have to tell them" I said "ok. we can tell them soon." he replied.

Austin knocked on the door and opened it. "H-hey dad can I talk to you about something really important and personal?" I asked nervously. "yeah anything" he replied and sat on my bed next to Alex and I. "D-Dad I'm gay" I said "Adrian that's ok. I'm proud that you told me. when did you figure it out?" he asked "like two minutes ago when Alex and I were making out before you walked in" I replied sort of proud and sort of scared. "ok. well Alex Ally is here to pick you up" dad said slowly then walked out of the room.

"Alex what does this leave us as?" I asked and he kissed me "I'd be happy to call you my boyfriend" he smiled "I'll be happy to be called your boyfriend and call you mine" I replied and grabbed his hand.

we walked downstairs holding hands and Ally looked at us worried. "Austin told me" Ally simply sighed "are you mad?" Alex asked "of course not" she replied and Alex hugged her. "let's go Alex" Ally sighed so Alex looked at me for a second before I kissed his soft pink lips for like ten seconds before he smiled and walked out of the house.

"ok I came home from work and Adrian was kissing Alex, can someone explain what's happening?" Dez asked "Dad, I'm gay and Alex is my boyfriend" I confessed and He looked at Austin worried "what?" I asked "it's nothing" Dez replied "why won't you tell me why every time I tell each of you that I'm dating Alex you act all awkward and look at each other worried?" I asked about to cry "Adrian it's nothing just don't worry about it" Austin said "how is this even fair? I tell you guys everything and you don't tell me anything! I trust you but you don't trust me!" I yelled and ran up to my room.

I laid on my bed and cried. what could they be hiding. I just need Alex with me.

 **A/N so this is the end of this story. I'm gonna put a sequel up soon called _the after math._ thx for reading and I hope you read the sequel.**


End file.
